She Said What?
by ShadowPast620
Summary: Laurel is the first girl to use a word Paul has never heard before.  No.


xxOxx

Paul paced back and forth across the floor of Clearwater's living room like a cat in a cage at feeding time. Leah looked up from the magazine she was trying to read and sighed, loudly. "What the Hell is your damage, Paul?"

"We're going to be late. I hate being late. What's taking so long?"

Leah snickered. "If it was me you were waiting on I'd be laying on my bed listening to you freak out and laughing my ass off. Seth is probably just trying to find clothes that fit and don't make him look like he raided some junior high kid's closet."

Paul had just decided to drag the other boys out to the car by whatever appendage he could get his hands on when Jared appeared, Embry and Seth close on his heels. Paul was out the door like a shot, barely giving the other three time to close their doors before he barreled down the road that lead off the rez and into Forks. It should have taken fifteen minutes to get where they were going. Paul made it in ten and was out of the car and headed for the door of the building before the others had even unbuckled their seatbelts. They made their way inside the dingy little club and found Paul at a table in front of the small stage, watching the band set up.

Embry pulled out a chair and stretched his long legs out in front of him, clearly bored. "So you were in a hurry to watch some guy set up his drum kit? Where are we and why are we here?"

Paul ignored him, in no mood to put up with Embry's emo crap. Jared was a bit more forthcoming. "The place is called _Chez Joey_ and we're here because Friday is the night Laurel sings."

"And after Laurel sings?" Embry asked, slightly intrigued.

Paul growled, but kept quiet.

"So far." Jared continued, "nothing."

Embry's eyes lit up. "Oh, my God. A girl who said no? How is that even possible? Fuck, if I were a girl, I'd do Paul."

Paul's fist slammed into Embry's shoulder, almost knocking him off his chair. "You ever repeat that, Call, and I'll rip your nuts off. You're not my type."

Rubbing his shoulder, Embry grinned widely. "Oh, yeah… The fun starts now."

Jared got up and headed for the bar. "First pitcher is on me."

By the time Jared got back with the pitcher of beer and four mugs the band was finished setting up. They started tuning up and checking the mics as a girl come on and set a stool center stage. She left and came back with a bottle of water and went to talk to the lead guitar player. Paul saw her stiffen almost imperceptibly when Embry groaned. "Please tell me Laurel isn't a two hundred pound canary."

It was Jared who punched him this time. "Shut the fuck up, Embry. She's really good. And she's a friend of Kim's. I'm not going to get yelled at because you were an ass to one of Kim's friends. Keep your mouth shut."

Seth looked at Laurel – really looked at her. She was tall for a girl, around 5'8" or 5'10". Long, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, soft pink lips and a generous figure. She called herself sturdy peasant stock and the reference was accurate, if a bit unkind. She was big boned with an ample bosom and wide, round hips. Exactly the kind of girl you wanted to settle down with and raise a dozen kids. She worked out religiously and it showed if you took the time to really look. She wasn't fat. She was solid and Seth wondered how it would feel to tangle himself in her hair and pillow his head on those soft breasts.

The band finished tuning up, the club lights dimmed, and Laurel grabbed the mic. Tossing her hair back she winked at the guitar player and snarled, "Hit it!"

By the end of the third song even Embry was hooked. It was clear how Paul had become so enamored of the girl on stage. That she consistently turned down every offer and rejected every advance only made him want her more. She ended her first set with "As Long As You're There" and headed for the bar to get a drink and cool down.

Laurel was playing with one of the cherries in her drink when she felt a warm arm around her shoulder and a soft kiss on her cheek. "You were great, Laurel."

"Thanks, Jared. Is Kim with you?"

"Not tonight. It's chick flick night. She says hi. Wants you to call her."

"I will. It's been too long."

Paul put his hand on Laurel's thigh, squeezing gently. "Was that last song for me, Baby?"

Laurel laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Lahote. Art doesn't always imitate life." Catching the bartender's eye, Laurel grabbed her drink. "Mike, I'm going outside. Need some air."

Mike frowned at Paul. "Sure thing, Sweetness. Want to borrow the baseball bat?"

"No, thanks. I'll take Jared with me."

Laurel headed out the side door with Paul close on her heels, the other three boys right behind. She leaned against the brick wall of the building opposite the club, glaring over her drink at Paul who was far too close, as usual. Lazily trailing the tip of a hot finger up her arm and across her collarbone, coming to rest under her chin, Paul tipped Laurel's face up so he could look into her eyes. He brushed his lips over her flushed cheek, smiling when he heard her breath hitch. "Come on, Laurel. You know you want me. Just admit it. I will so make it worth your while."

Laurel drained her glass and handed it to Jared. Paul smelled victory, but was surprised when Laurel shoved him back a few steps. "Fine, Paul. I admit it. I want you. How could the – what did your friend call me? Oh, yeah – the two hundred pound canary not want you? I waste far too much of my days fantasizing about kissing that arrogant smirk off your face and I wake up every night aching to feel your hands on me. But believe me when I tell you that for reasons you cannot comprehend, you will never touch me."

"Why not? You said you want it."

Laurel sighed. "Because I mean nothing to you. You don't even see me as a real person. I'm just the plushly upholstered pussy you can't tap."

"Wait a minute…"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't have any grand illusions about my virginity being some mystical, precious gift. But I can't help thinking I deserve better my first time than a guy who just wants to check 'Fuck A Fat Chick' off his sexual bucket list."

Paul tried to speak, but Laurel twisted her hand in his shirt and put a finger over his lips. "The irony of it all is that I could love you, Paul. I could be so good to you. But your ego and your little friends will never let that happen. I'll never be pretty enough."

Letting him go, Laurel retrieved her glass from Jared and started for the door. Paul's voice stopped her. "Laurel, please. I'm sorry."

When she turned around the boys could see tears in her eyes. "Don't bother. You want to hear me beg, Paul? Then listen carefully. I'm begging you to leave me alone. I may not be pretty, but I have feelings and you're killing me."

The boys stood frozen as she turned back and went through the door into the club. Paul dragged a hand through his hair. "Man, I had no idea. I better go talk to her."

Paul never saw Seth move. With speed and power none of them suspected the younger boy possessed, Seth slammed Paul into the wall and held him there. When his head cleared Paul looked into Seth's eyes. The fire there was as clear as the single word that rumbled up from Seth's chest in a feral growl.

**_"_****_Mine."_**


End file.
